


Sometimes Too Much is Not Enough

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't get worried when his brother comes back to the motel more than half-pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Too Much is Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I'm liking comment!fics too much.

Sam doesn’t get worried when his brother comes back to the motel, dragging whoever along with him for the night, more than half-pissed and missing some random article of clothing. Just rolls his eyes, packs up his laptop and heads for the Impala.  


Half the time he ends up sleeping out there, buried under his own coat, laptop battery keeping his legs warm. Dean will eventually stumble out sometime in the morning where he will be hung-over and non-offensively pushing last night's someone out the door.  


They never resent it- and Sam is starting to wonder if Dean picked up a magical amulet for that- and then Dean is stumbling out to the waiting cup of coffee Sam's gotten for him.  


He might over-drink occasionally, but never before a job and he never drives, so what does Sam care?  


When things get bad, he parties less frequently, but with more enthusiasm, so that Sam is the one in the motel room while Dean parties in whatever bar, or hotel he's managed to seduce his way into.  


Sam doesn't worry. He's still able to Hunt, rotten dispositions aside, he never drives and always calls.

The night after their father died, Dean sat on the motel bed across from Sam, polishing his favorite gun.  


He looked Sam in the eye and said, "I'm staying in tonight."

Sam worried.


End file.
